JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle
is a fighting game based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. It was announced on July 5, 2012, along with the Anime, to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the series. The game contains characters ranging from Part I: Phantom Blood to Part VIII: Jojolion; 32 in-game characters are included, with currently 8 DLC characters released and more to come. The game was developed by CyberConnect2 and released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 on August 29th 2013. The game was the winner of the 2012 "Japan Game Awards" and was scored 40/40 by Famitsu. Gameplay The Gameplay has a 2D fighting style with 3D cellshading characters. CyberConnect2 is known for making the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Gameplay in All Star Battle is similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Each character has a Style button that defines how he fights. This is different from the BB Drive in that many characters share similar Styles. For example, Jotaro's Style summons Star Platinum, while Joseph's makes him use the Ripple. Basically, it's the same old Stand button from the previous game, just with a more universal name. *The gauges are health, guard (depletes while guarding attacks, causing guard crush when it's empty), and Heart Heat (the super gauge). Some characters also have unique gauges over the Heart Heat one: Joseph's makes his consecutive Ripple attacks stronger, similar to Akihiko from Persona 4: Arena and Mista got a gauge that shows the amount of bullets he has at the moment. *One stock of Heart Heat gauge can be used to perform a "Heart Heat Attack", while two can be used to perform a "Great Heat Attack". *Some characters has special attributes of their own: Jonathan can perform the final Ripple which replenish some of his health after KO, Josuke can have super armor once his hair is insulted, Mista's super gauge will decrease when he is downed to 4 bullets, Valentine's once collected all Corpse Parts can activate Love Train which reduces damage and deflects projectiles. *You can perform a Stylish Move: the character strikes one of their poses and dodges the attack completely. It costs some Guard Gauge, but gives you a great chance to counter-attack. *Taunting the opponent depletes the enemy's Heart Heat gauge, and has some very flashy animations, especially after you win the round. *The game has chain combos with Weak, Medium and Strong attacks, but there is also the "Easy Beat" option. Just press the Weak attack button with proper timing, and you will perform a combo with a HHA at the end. *The game's RC mechanic is "Puttsun Cancel". By spending some of the Heart Heat gauge after performing a special move, you can freeze your opponent for a while, either giving you time to continue the combo or make your moves less punishable. *Tandem Attacks are still in for the characters who have the Stand style. It also still consumes some of the Heart Heat gauge. *There are stage gimmicks, each stage has two variation type, one with all the hazards and situation finish on and another with all the stage hazards off. *Stage Hazards are activated by someone falling down on a representative series of red waves that stem from the hazard, and have their paths or areas of effect highlighted on the ground. *Some hazards occur continuously in set intervals after they have been triggered. *Some hazards, such as Weather Report's frog rain will trigger status effects such as poison, represented by the life bar turning purple. *There are no quick time events in the game. *Characters can perform intimidation moves (taunts), such as Dio's WWRRRYY! or Part 8 Josuke enjoying a jelly roll the wrong way which will reduce the opponent's Heart Heat by about 1/8th a stock. *ゴゴゴ "Rumbling" Mode: When HP is low, this is activated automatically, attack power increases and gauges fill up faster. *Preparedness Mode: Attacks no longer make you wince/flinch. Only 5 characters so far can activate "Preparedness Mode": Giorno, Bruno, Mista, Fugo, and Ermes. *Much like the original fighting game, if two attacks of similar properties clash, the fighters will enter a "Blazing Fists" match where they must mash buttons faster than each other to gain a free hit. *Steel Ball Run (Part 7) characters, Johnny, Gyro and Valentine are the only characters who can collect the Corpse parts during a match. They need to collect 3 parts of the Corpse in exchange for a advantage in the fight (unlimited Steel Ball gauge for Gyro, unlimited nails for Johnny, D4C-Love Train for Valentine). Confirmed Modes *A text-based Story Mode. *Campaign *Versus *Practice *Customize *Gallery Mode *Online Mode Confirmed Special Attacks *Jonathan's HHA is the Scarlet Overdrive he uses to kill Dio. Another Special is "The Last Ripple", which at the cost of his Heat gauge, revives him. His GHA is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, visually similar to the one he uses against Bruford the Black. *Will Antonio Zepelli's HHA is the Ripple Punch he uses against the frog. His GHA is "Taiyou no Hamon (Ripple of the Sun)" where he strikes the opponent with his little finger, readies his Ripple and finishes the victim off with a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive-style Zoom Punch. *Dio Brando's HHA is Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. If Jonathan is KOed by this move, a special death animation will briefly play of Jonathan futilely trying to block the beams. His GHA is the freezing technique he used against Dire. *Joseph's HHA is a ripple imbued gun attack which can later be combo-ed into anti-air version of it. His GHA is Ripple Clacker Volley (stuns the opponent with hidden rope, hides clackers behind his back and then slingshots them to his opponent from all directions) *Caesar's HHA is him launching a flurry of ripple bubbles at the opponent with his Bubble Launcher and then creating a giant bubble around them, much like he did to Joseph when they first met. His GHA includes saucer lenses bubbles and sunlight rays which ambush the opponent and fire them with multiple beams of light, the technique he performs against Wamuu in his last fight. *Lisa Lisa's HHA is her holding the Red Stone of Aja in the air, channeling Ripple power through it and firing apoweful laser much like when she demonstrated to Joseph the power of the stone. Her GHA is a counter, where if attacked, she uses her scarf to ensnare the victim and beat them senseless similar to how she defeated Wired Beck. *Esidisi's HHA includes the fire-based kick that killed Loggins. His GHA is him sticking his blood vessels inside the opponent from multiple directions and wrapping them in flames. *Wamuu's HHA is Holy Sandstorm where he knocks his opponent with sand/wind. His GHA is Final Mode: Gathering Gale, turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill and slaughtering his opponent with it. *Kars's HHA is "Light Blades". After cutting the opponent, Kars pauses for a moment, then after they fall down, he rushes forward for an instant finishing blow. His GHA is "This is the birth of Kars, the Ultimate Being!!!" By donning the stone mask with the Red Stone of Aja embedded inside, Kars evolves into Ultimate Being. As Ultimate Being, he gains traits of all sorts of living beings. *Jotaro's HHA is "Oraoraoraora!", his signature flurry of punches, while his GHA is "You pissed me off", which freezes time before delivering even more punches. Jotaro can also stop time for up to 10 seconds depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Old Joseph’s HHA is a counter, which he charges his Ripple, if attacked he chops at the opponents with a Hamon-infused Hermit Purple. His GHA has Hermit Purple wrapping up the opponent with Joseph slamming them down, after which he charges for a Hamon-powered attack. *Avdol's HHA is combo attack using Magician's Red and his fire, he ends blasting the opponent and saying his “YES, I AM”. His GHA is his Crossfire Hurricane Special, where he throws several of his ankh-shaped fire blasts at his opponent. *Kakyoin’s HHA is “How about this!”, Hierophant Green unravels into strings and dive into the opponent's move, attacking him from the inside, like he did to Death Thirteen. His GHA is “20m Radius Emerald Splash”, shoots many emeralds all over the screen, trapping his opponent with a net. *Polnareff’s HHA is “Can’t catch me when I take off the armor!”, which removes Silver Chariot’s armor, making it faster and allowing it to do multiple strikes in one attack similar to a Custom Combo but lowering defense. His GHA is “Gives you chills, doesn't it?”, a very fast attack with Silver Chariot’s afterimages. *Iggy's HHA is a wave of sand and then The Fool lifts them up into the air before dive-bombing them to the ground. His GHA is a massive sand wave where Iggy himself dives forward and bites the opponent on the nose, similar to his victory over Petshop, and then the sand smashes into them. In his alternate costume, when Iggy dives into the opponent, he instead clamps onto their head and then fart directly into their face. *Hol Horse's HHA is a controlled bullet which attacks many times. His GHA has J. Geil's Stand, Hanged Man, who stabs the oponent similar to his finisher in Heritage for the Future while Hol Horse shoots them in the face similar to how the two defeated Avdol. *Vanilla Ice's HHA has him using his stand to devour the oppenents before spitting them out,similar to he eat Avdol 's hand. His GHA is using Cream to transform into a circle, the circle then starts moving around, hitting the opponents. *DIO's HHA is him stopping time and throwing a barrage of knives, resuming time as they fly at the opponent. His GHA is his infamous "ROAD ROLLER" where he stops time, then drops a steamroller on his opponent, repeatedly smashing it before it explodes. If the opponent is Jotaro, one can use a special button combo to minimize damage which will also cause a special scene to play. He can also stop time depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Josuke Higashikata's HHA has him punching his opponent repeatedly before having Crazy Diamond shoot a piece of glass through his opponent, only to have it boomerang around and hit them again. His GHA has him actually healing the enemy to their maximum health before having Crazy Diamond's "DORA" barrage them into submission, similar to how he defeated Yuuya Fungami. *Okuyasu Nijimura's HHA uses his Stand erase the immediate area in front of him, it can delayed to increase the damage and range. His GHA has him use The Hand to repeatedly attack the opponent with his power, then after a final hit, he grins but a flowerpot flies out of nowhere and hits himself in the face, causing damage to himself as well. *Koichi Hirose's HHA is Echoes 3 Freeze which will render the opponent heaier. His GHA is Echoes pelting the victim with a barrage of sounds and then Act 3 knocking them into the air, beating them up, and finally slamming them to the ground with 3 Freeze. *Rohan Kishibe's HHA is "I’ll take your “Reality” for myself!", Rohan rips out one of his opponent's pages. The damage is small, but he seals all their command moves for a set period of time. His GHA "Heaven’s Door" Rohan writes down “I cannot attack Kishibe Rohan” on the opponent. This attack seals off every single attack, but only lasts a set period of time. *Shigekiyo Yangu's HHA is a splash of Harvests knocking the opponent back. His GHA is Harvest swarming and covering the opponent, each beating him up before they all send him flying backward. *Akira Otoishi's HHA is his stand, Red Hot Chili Pepper, grabs his opponent and drags him into the ground, sliding around and electrocuting him while Akira wails on his guitar. His GHA, makes spot lights shine on Akira like he's performing a concert and he starts playing his guitar, all the while Red Hot Chili Pepper is beating his opponent to the rhythm. *Yoshikage Kira's HHA "I’ll blow you to smithereens!" has Kira strikes a pose with Killer Queen, and then beats up the enemy. Then, after blowing them up into the air, he triggers another explosion. His GHA "Sheer Heart Attack" has him launching Sheer Heart Attack into his opponents torso, who gets knocked back and the tank flies up, only to fall down and explode on the opponent. Like in his fight with Koichi, his Echoes Act 3 can slow down Sheer Heart Attack dramatically. *Kosaku (Kira)'s HHA has Killer Queen charge a ball of air in it's stomach, if the opponent attacks him, they get blown back and Kira measures out the distance before shooting a powerful air bomb at them. His GHA is Bites The Dust, where he grabs Hayato and the camera zooms into the opponent's eye, where the image of Killer Queen is in it and detonates the time bomb. The round timer rewinds ten seconds and Kosaku regains some health. If the opponent has gone through a transformation (i.e Gold Experience Requiem, Made In Heaven), they are reverted back to their original forms. *Giorno’s HHA is “The sharp pains… They’re hitting me slowly!..”, a slow-mo punch of Gold Experience. His GHA is “Never-ending End”, Gold Experience is transformed into Gold Experience Requiem, gaining new abilities and increasing his power, albeit temporarily. *Bruno Buccellati's HHA is Sticky Fingers opening a hole into the ground which he throws his opponent into, closes it up, pummels his opponent. This beat-down is not seen, only heard, and it also damages Buccellati himself. His GHA is his famous Barrage of fists attacks he did against Pesci, ending with him saying Arrivederci. *Narancia's HHA is “Get them with the big one!”, Aerosmith continuously bombs the opponent. His GHA is “Volare Via!” Aerosmith shoots the opponent and him saying Volare via ("Fly Away!") before his plane drops a bomb on him. *Mista's HHA is “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, he shoots a bullet, which is broken into 7 pieces by his Stand, and launched against the opponent. His GHA is “Now I’m serious”, Mista shoots a bullet that gets redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times. *Pannacotta Fugo's HHA is a barrage of fists from Purple Haze, ending with the opponent being infected by his virus. His GHA is Purple Haze turning into Purple Haze Distortion and Fugo biting one of the capsules so the opponent starts dissolving from the virus, then Purple Haze violently pummels the opponent spreading the virus into their system even more, similar to how Illuso was killed. *Diavolo's HHA is Epitaph, allowing him to see into the future with 100% accuracy. While in this mode, Diavolo dodges most of the enemy's attacks automatically with a Stylish Action but without depleting his Guard Gauge. His GHA is “Pinnacle of Eternity!” where he takes a pose and should he be hit during said pose will skip time, leaving behind an image of his opponent before King Crimson emerges behind the victim and chops into their clavicle. *Jolyne Cujoh's HHA is a barrage with a baseball, like she did against Mirashon. Much like in the manga, it is listed by the game as a 1000 hit combo. Her GHA is her wrapping her opponent up with Stone Free's net before beating them with a fist rush. *Ermes Costello's HHA is Ermes pulls out a sticker whereas Kiss counters, pummeling the enemy. Her GHA is Kiss' seals on her opponents head, then her stand hits them repeatedly, gradually raising them into the air, before taking the seal back off causing big damage as their heads fuse back together, This is similar to how she killed Sports Max. *Annasui's HHA is a barrage of uppercut by Diver Down, sending the opponents flying then the stand will appear behind them, finish them with another barrage. His GHA is using Diver Down to phase into the opponents' bodies, destroying them from the inside. *Pucci's Stand evolves with special techniques. His HHA with White Snake has him pull a disc out of the opponent, sealing something from them. Speak the 14 words to Green Baby, and Whitesnake will evolve to C-Moon. If you use C-Moon's GHA, Enrico will grab a piece of metal and float away. Should he successfully avoid getting hit after around 2 seconds, C-Moon evolve to Made in Heaven, causing himself to move faster and the opponent to move slower. If the C-Moon GHA is used on the Kennedy Space Center stage, a special scene plays of Pucci jumping onto a nearby shuttle. *Johnny's HHA is special, it makes his Tusk grow from Act 1 to Act 4, collecting the corpse parts makes the same effect. His HHA Act 1, makes Act 2 appear and shoot to the ground, hitting the opponent. His HHA Act 2, shoots himself with Act 3 and appearing behind his opponent before shooting them repeatedly. His HHA Act 3 and Act 4, Act 4 appears and starts a barrage of punches, hitting the target into the ground. His GHA has him thrown off his horse, activating Act 4, which he shoots his opponent before Tusk flies in and starts punching them repeatedly similar to how he attacked Funny Valentine. If this GHA is used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine immediately activates D4C Love Train only for Tusk to rip through it. *Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse as well. When he has a corpse part or multiple, he produces Scan. His GHA is a steel ball attack with Ball Breaker which invokes the super spin. If used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine activates D4C Love Train only for Gyro's Steel Balls to tear through the barrier. *Funny Valentine's HHA has him taunt the opponent, setting up a counter where if the opponent hits him, He gets knocked back, causing multiple clones of Valentine from parallel worlds appear and beat the opponent up. When all corpse parts are collected, D4C-Love Train is activated, raising his defense, more tolerable to attacks and invulnerable to projectiles. His GHA has him pulling the opponent to a parallel world and throwing them at the opponent's alternate version, creating a paradox and obliterating both of them in Menger Sponges like he did against Wekapipo. *Josuke (Jojolion)'s HHA is him using Soft & Wet's plunder ability to take the eyesight of his enemy, like he did to Joushuu. His GHA is him using Soft & Wet's soap bubble to steal the friction from his opponent's body, then after a barrage of attacks, he hits him one final time, sending him spinning out and colliding with the stage wall. Unique Special Attacks In certain match-ups and under certain conditions, the special attacks for some characters change to how it panned out in the manga. The examples include: *Dio's HHA on Jonathan, when Space Ripper Stingy Eyes K.O.'s Jonathan, he will futilely attempt to block the lasers with his hands. He will also whisper "Erina..." as he dies. *Iggy's GHA changes depending which "costume" Iggy is using. If he is using his "realistic first appearance" alternate costume, after his GHA combo, he will fart on the opponent's face, like he did with Polnareff. If Iggy is using his "normal" costume, instead of farting, he will bites the enemy's nose (much like how he did during his fight with Petshop). *DIO's blood-sucking grab on Jonathan or any of his descendants (except for Johnny and JoJolion Josuke), after performing the move, he will stab his temple and taunt the opponent saying "This is the greatest kind of high!". *If you use DIO's time stop, then attempt to use his HHA, instead he will just throw a wave of knives at the opponent. *DIO's GHA on Jotaro, unlike when used on other characters, Jotaro will retaliate with his "Oraoraora" barrage. At some point during the animation, if Jotaro activates his own time stopping ability a new animation will begin recreating the moment Jotaro activated his own Time Stop ability and damage will be minimized. *Okuyasu's The Hand ability can neutralize Kawajiri's air bombs. *Kira's GHA on Koichi, when Sheer Heart Attack is activated, Koichi can slow it down by using Echoes Act 3 command attack "S.H.I.T.". *Kawajiri's GHA finish on Rohan results in him shouting "Koichi-kuun!" when the bomb goes off. *Kira's HHA or GHA finish on Shigekiyo results in him shouting "Josuke-eeee!" when the bomb goes off. *Giorno's HHA on some certain characters: **When Jonathan is hit, Gold Experience jabs its thumb into Jonathan's eye, much like Dio did. **When Dio is hit, his left eye and the left half of his mouth will close up and seem dead, similar to his state when he put himself back together after being bisected by Jonathan. **When Joseph is hit, his face contorts into a similar reaction to his "Oh No!" face. **When Lisa Lisa is hit, she'll put her hand up to her face (Much like she did before mourning Caesar). **When Esidisi is hit, his eyes begin to tear up, hinting that he's about to calm himself down from getting hit in the face. **When Old Joseph is hit, his face contorts into his Oh! My! God! reaction face. **When Polnareff is hit, his tongue will comically stretch up to his right ear similar to a situation where he was held at gunpoint by Hol Horse and tried to warn the others where he was. **When Hol Horse is hit, he will spit his cigarette out from his mouth. **When Vanilla Ice is hit, his face contors similar to how he is enraged being fatally wound by Polnareff at near before dissolving into a dust. **When DIO is hit, Gold Experience will punch his head in the very same spot where Jotaro punched DIO during their fight (crushing that part of his skull) in Stardust Crusaders. **When Rohan is hit, his face contorts to the reaction he had after getting punched by Josuke for first time. **When Shigechi is hit, his face contorts similar to how he looked when Kira blew him up the first time and disfigures his face before going to kill him. **When Kira is hit, his face contorts similar when he was first being hit by Star Platinum. **When Kawajiri is hit, his face contorts similar to what happened after Yoshihiro's death. **When Buccellati is hit, his face contorts extremely ''and a tooth will fly from his mouth recreating the scene when he first gets punched in his first fight with Giorno. **When Diavolo is hit, his face contorts similar after getting punched by Gold Experience Requeim. **When Pucci is hit, Gold Experience will hold Pucci's head with the left hand to stop him from using a gravitation ability while punching him with the right, resembling how Pucci was defeated by Weather Report at the end of Stone Ocean. **When Gyro is hit, his ''Go! Go! Zeppeli! teeth are shown when his mouth is open thanks to the punch. **When Funny is hit, his face contorts similar to Johnny's Unique GHA on him. **When Josuke (Part 8) is hit during the close up on his face his 'four eyes' and 'two tongues' brought on with him fusing with Yoshikage Kira will be clearly visible to see. *If Pucci's GHA is used on the Kennedy Space Center stage, an extra scene will play where Pucci jumps onto a nearby shuttle and activates Made In Heaven. *Gyro's GHA on Valentine, when Ball Breaker makes contact, instead of directly drilling into Valentine, it passes by him. *Johnny's GHA on Valentine, when Valentine collects all the corpse parts and Johnny activates Tusk Act 4, it breaks through the barrier protecting Valentine, then proceeds to pummel D4C in Valentine's stead. Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. So far there are 12 stages confirmed, 1 or 2 from each series, and one special stage. Each stage has two variations type, one with all the stage hazards and situation finishes on and another with the same hazards off. *'Dio's Castle' (from Part I: Phantom Blood): Windknights **'Stage Hazard': Falling Chandelier. This will damage whoever is directly underneath it. **'Situation Finish': Sent flying off the balcony (recreating Dio's first defeat from the manga) *'The Battlefield' (from Part II: Battle Tendency): Skeleton Heel Stone **'Stage Hazard': Vampire Horses charge through the players. **'Situation Finish: '''The Vampire Horses will trample the loser to death. *'DIO's Mansion''' (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) **'Stage Hazard': Nukesaku jumps down and attacks the players. **'Situation Finish': Thrown out the second story window (Vampires and Pillar Men will be disintegrated by the sun's light, normal characters will merely fall to their deaths). *'Cairo Streets' (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) **'Stage Hazard': Wilson Phillips's car will drive through the players on DIO's orders. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower recreating Kakyoin's death scene. *'Morioh' (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) **'Stage Hazard': Lightning strikes (Only Akira resist the effects. Instead his energy will be completely replenished.) **'Situation Finish': Loser is dragged by the hands in Reimi's Alley to the world of the dead. *'Kira Estate' (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) **'Stage Hazard': Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father attacks the players **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a stack of books. One of them flips open revealing Yoshikage Kira's various nail clipping records and a message where he declares that he can't be stopped. *'Rome Streets' (from Part V: Vento Aureo) **'Stage Hazard': Secco/Oasis liquefies the ground. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a garbage truck similar to what happened with Ciocolatta. *'Naples Station' (from Part V: Vento Aureo) **'Stage Hazard': Pesci's Beach Boy flies out seeking a target **'Situation Finish': Pesci's Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head from the train. The train then moves and the unfortunate loser is dragged away. *'Green Dolphin Street Prison' (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) **'Stage Hazard': Weather Report poisonous frog rain. Players hit by the frogs will begin to lose health steadily. **'Situation Finish': Whitesnake steals a Stand Disc from the fallen opponent (If Pucci himself is fighting at this stage, Situation Finish won't work). *'Kennedy Space Center' (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) **'Stage Hazard': C-Moon sends various objects falling to where the players are. **'Situation Finish': Sent flying off the space shuttle to the ground and then falls down towards the horizon. *'Made In Heaven's Big Bang' (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) **This stage is only available as part of Pucci's GHA. After Pucci evolves Whitesnake into C-MOON, and then Made In Heaven, the fight moves to outer space with the players standing on a road of light representing the rapidly changing universe. During this special stage, Enrico will move faster while the other player moves far slower although Giorno can use his GHA to activate Gold Experience Requiem and nullify the effect and Kosaku-Kira's GHA will revert the stage back to the original stage before the GHA was used.. This stage is the only stage that lack Hazards or Situation Finishes of any kind. *'Along the Philadelphia Coastline' (from Part VII: Steel Ball Run): The Atlantic Ocean **'Stage Hazard': Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride grants players a full Heart Heat Gauge. **'Situation Finish': Loser is tossed into a sign warning travelers about bears. *'Wall Eyes' (from Part VIII: JoJolion) **'Stage Hazard': Yasuho Hirose's Paisley Park activates, drawing Joushuu Higashikata to her as he runs about the stage barging through anyone and everyone. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying right near Yasuho, who screams in surprise, causing Joushuu to get angry and cave the loser's head in with a rock. Characters Unplayable characters Part 1 *Speedwagon: He is seen in the background of the'' Dio's Castle'' stage and appeared as a narrator for PV5. Is an explanatory character on one of the game's menus (Main Menu). *Doobie: He appears in the background of the Dio's Castle stage. *Erina Pendolton *Wang Chan: He appears as the navigation character for the gallery mode store. *George Joestar I - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Dire - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Aztec Chief: He appears as one of the suppots in campaign mode. Part 2 *Rudol von Stroheim: Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Loggins - Appears as a explanatory character in Practice Mode. *Messina - Appears as a explanatory character in Practice Mode. Part 3 *Oingo & Boingo: They appear together as explanatory characters in one of the game's menus (Art viewer). *Daniel J. D'Arby: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game menus (Customization) and is a support in campaign mode. *Telence T. D'Arby: He appears in the game commercials and as the explanatory character for the Character Gallery. *Devo - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Cameo - His stand, Judgement, appears as a support in campaign mode. *Enya - Appears as a support in campaign mode. *Nukesaku: He is seen in the Dio's Mansion stage, as a stage hazard. *Wilson Phillips: shows up as a stage hazard in the El Cairo stage. *Khan: He appears as one of the manga moments in the mode explained by Terunosuke Miyamoto. Part 4 *Reimi: She appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (Story mode part selection), she also makes a cameo on the Morioh stage, as part of the Situation Finish (where only her voice is heard, explaining the defeated character about the Alley's Hands). *Tonio Trussardi: Appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Hayato Kawajiri: He appears as part of Kosaku (Kira)'s GHA "Bite The Dust" *Terunosuke Miyamoto: He is an explanatory character on one of the game's menus. *Tamami Kobayashi - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Toshikazu Hazamada - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Ken Oyanagi - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Yoshihiro Kira: He appears in the Kira's Estate ''stage as a stage hazard. '''Part 5' *Leone Abbachio: His stand (Moody Blues) appears during PV5. He is one of the explanatory characters on the game's menus (BGM viewer). *Coco Jumbo: It appears in the Naples Train Station stage in the fountain. *Pesci: He shows up as a stage hazard in Naples. *Prosciutto: He appears in the Naples Train Station stage, entering the train with Pesci, he also motivates Pesci to be a stage hazard. *Melone: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game menus (Options). *Ghiaccio: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (JoJo Dictionary). *Risotto Nero: His stand (Metallica) appears in the loading screen. *Cioccolata: He appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Secco: Shows up as a stage hazard in Rome. *Doppio: He appears during Diavolo's entrance animation. Part 6 *Emporio Alnino: He appears in Gallery Mode, as a part of the stage hazard in The Kennedy Space Center and as an explanatory character in one of the game menus''. His voice is also heard in the ending text in Part IV's story-mode segment. *Weather Report: He appears as a stage hazard on Green Dolphin Street Prison. *Green Baby: It appears as part of Pucci's evolution to obtain C-Moon. *Foo Fighters - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Dragon's Dream - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Donatello Versus - appears as a support in Campaign mode. '''Part 7' *Lucy Steel: She is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage as a stage hazard. *Stephen Steel: He is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage and he is also an explanatory character on one of the game's menus (Campaign). *Poco Loco - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Wekapipo - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Sugar Mountain - appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Ringo Roadagain: He appears as an explanatory character in one of the game's menus (Versus). *Diego Brando from Another Universe: He's heard during the ending text for Part VII's story-mode segment, interestingly he's called Dio in the ending text instead of Diego. Part 8 *Yasuho Hirose: She is seen in the background of the Wall Eyes stage with her stand (Paisley Park). *Joushuu Higashikata: shows up as a stage hazard in the Wall Eyes stage. Campaign Mode Surprise Supports Searching for an opponent *Ken Oyanagi - Challenges the player to a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Paying 1 extra energy bar will take away one of the options for Ken, Paying 2 bars will leave Ken with only one choice. Winning will allow you to select one of the bosses as your next opponent *Kairo Informant - If you pay him 2 extra energy bars, you can select a boss for your next opponent. Boss fight *Cioccolata - Activates Green Day and Gives extra damage if you spend more energy bars *Foo Fighters - gives you two choices: Either inflict 150 HP to any boss, or gain 1 energy bar of health Pre-Fight *Dire - Performs his Thunder Split attack and decreases opponent's HP by 40% for the next fight. If you pay an extra energy bar, he performs Thunder Cross Split Attack and decreases opponent's HP by 60% for the next fight. *Rudol von Stroheim - Shoots up the opponent with his machine gun, decreasing their health by 40% *Daniel J. D'Arby - Plays a game with 10 cards, 1 loser and 9 winners. Picking a winner will give you an advantage effect in the next fight. *Devo - Activates Ebony Devil, by paying either 0, 1, or 2 energy bars, the effects vary from low, medium, or high depending on the energy spent. *Judgement - By paying 2 energy bars, you can select three special advantages for the next fight. *Toshikazu Hazamada - Activates his stand and gives you one support card. *Tamami Kobayashi - Gives you 1 costume or color item from the boss. *Wekapipo - Activates Wrecking ball and disables the opponent's Heart Heat gauge for the next fight Post Fight *George Joestar I - Appears after a loss and makes the Quality, Time, and Life scores for the next fight all S rank. *Ringo Roadagain - Appears after a loss and gives you a choice of re-trying the last fight by activating Mandom. *Enya - will play a game similar to D'arby's, but with 2 losers ad 3 winners. Paying energy bars will get rid of the losers. If you win, you get 2 medals. *Tonio Trussardi - gives the player a meal, awarding you one energy bar. *Poco Loco - Refills your entire energy bar. Gallery Trailers See Also *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle League *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD References *Official Site *Famitsu with detailed info on the game *SoWL who provided the translation for the Famitsu article *A Famitsu article detailing the four initial characters and the Demo *A Famitsu article detailing the content of a flier promoting the game *An interview with CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama Random gameplay videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eh9Sh1ZR8 (shows off everyone well except Jotaro) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0i7zYCTVCc (people who don't know much about JoJo's) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hla-rja7GMA (weird camera angle) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBDrJp4L2Nc (pretty much Jotaro in training mode) Trivia *After the announcement, Japanese fans and critics complained that the sound effects in the game’s reveal trailer were soft. The sound was fixed and shown in the second trailer. *This game is currently being promoted through All-Star Battle League, a fan-based tournament that is a competition created in order to promote All-Star Battle. It was announced on June 9, 2013 with the fifth trailer of the PS3 game. The event consists of all the characters announced so far, with more to come. *Along with the announcement of JoJolion's Protagonist being a playable character, the scan reveals that the first copies of the Standard Game and Special Edition versions will receive bonus content: a memo book in the form of Hayato Kawajiri and inside it a special code to unlock the character Yoshikage Kira. *This is the first and only game so far to have all the protagonists as playable characters. *Also, this is the first and only game so far to feature all the main Zeppeli family members as playable characters. *The 'Special Edition '''was sold out in 20 minutes just after ordering was opened on Amazon. The 89th reopening of ordering was sold out in 23 seconds, and 92nd reopening was finished in 12 seconds. *CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama explained that JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle was conceived “partly thanks to” the 2006 video game JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. When that game was finished the idea of a new game involving all the parts came out. *This is the second game to have more than one Dio as playable character (Dio Brando from Part 1 and "DIO" from Part 3), Heritage for the Future had two versions of Dio as well (Dio with The World and "Shadow Dio"). It's also interesting to note that the latter involves two versions of Dio from Part 3 while ASB consists of versions from different parts. Also the second game to more than one Joseph Joestar as playable character, much like Heritage for the Future, ''ASB ''also has "Joseph Joestar" from ''PART II and "Old Joseph Joestar" from PART III, as a DLC-character. *This is the first game to have main antagonists with more than one playable versions of themselves (Dio in both his Parts 1 and 3 incarnations and Kira in his original blonde haired form and with Kosaku Kawajiri's facial features after being hit by the Arrow and gaining Bites the Dust) *The game has received a perfect score (40/40) from Famitsu magazine, making JoJo All-Star Battle the only licensed video game as well as the only fighting game to receive a perfect score from Famitsu. *Most of the Stand users can perform Rush Mode according to their moves' properties. So far, Jonathan is the only non-Stand user to perform the Rush Mode by using his Overdrive Barrage move. *List of the characters that can perform Rush Mode: **Jonathan Joestar **Jotaro Kujo **Jean Pierre Polnareff **DIO **Josuke Higashikata (seperate incarnations) **Giorno Giovanna **Bruno Buccelati **Guido Mista **Narancia Ghirga **Jolyne Kujo **Johnny Joestar *The reveal of Baoh as a playable character makes it the second time Cyber Connect 2 has included a character from a different series into one of their fighting games; the first being Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ''because Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of the Naruto series designed an alternate costume for ''Lars Alexandersson ''in ''Tekken 6. For Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ''CC2 included Lars as a playable character with the costume design Kishimoto made. The only difference with Baoh is he's an earlier creation of Araki's that predates ''JJBA. *Some of the characters OST's in the game are references from other songs related to the characters due to Araki's love for progressive music having an influence in him naming his characters and Stands from Part VI onwards, such as Kira's theme featuring a riff similar to "Killer Queen" by Queen, Akira's theme featuring a riff similiar to "Can't Stop" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, Zeppeli's Theme features a riff similiar to "Kashmir!" BY Led Zeppelin, Rohan's theme sounding similar to "Knocking on Heaven's Door" by Bob Dylan and Esidisi's theme sounding similar to "Back In Black" by AC/DC. **Interestingly, Funny Valentine's theme has a similar tune to the end of Another One Bites the Dust. **The song that plays at the end of Part 6's story mode sounds similar to Stairway to Heaven *The Yes/No options when choosing something are also memetic phrases. The Yes option is "YES ! YES ! YES !" from Telence T. D'arby's Stand Atum when he reads Jotaro's mind, and the No option is Rohan Kishibe's infamous "I refuse/Daga Kotowaru" phrase. *When choosing background music by selecting the third option any soundtrack that has been downloaded onto the PS3 will be able to play as background music in any stage. *This is the third game to feature the Ripple (Old Joseph in the Capcom game and Young Joseph in both the Capcom and All Star Battle game can use Hamon-related moves, and Jonathan, Will, Dire, Straizo and Tonpetty can use Hamon in the PS2 Phantom Blood game) as well as the second game to feature more than one Hamon user (Caesar and Lisa Lisa make their first appearance in a game in All Star Battle while Jonathan and Will make their first appearance in a fighting game in All Star Battle) and the first to feature a non-human Ripple user. (Kars when he's the Ultimate Being). *Not counting when he's on his horse Johnny Joestar is the only character who can't dash or jump due to being paralysed from the waist down. And while he can duck it doesn't make a difference due to him being on the floor already and being out of reach from attacks. *Before the game came out there were two fake scans that fooled fans into believing there were characters that would appear; however they were of low quality and used images from the manga or other sources(and in one case they photocopied one character into a screenshot of the game showing Polnareff in a vain attempt to trick people). The first scan showed Wang Chan, Yukako Yamagishi and Iggy being characters in the game (although Iggy was later officially announced in the 7th PV along with Pannacotta Fugo). The second and most recent scan showed Weather Report and Anasui (Anasui was shown at the end of the 8th PV along with Vanilla Ice and Baoh). *If Wamuu, Kars or Esidisi fights in the Skeleton Heel Stone, the crowd will shout their name. This happened to both Wamuu and Kars during Part II. This would be the first time Esidisi's name is chanted by the crowd in this scenario. *With the announcement that ''All Star Battle ''will be released outside Japan this makes ''All Star Battle ''the second JoJo game that will be playable outside Japan, the first of course being JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *This is the first JJBA related media that features Jotaro's "laughing" moment from The Sun's chapter. This taunt, along with one for Kakyoin, can be unlocked after downloading the Lisa-Lisa/Old Joseph campaign DLC. *Part 3 Joseph, Vanilla Ice and Part 3 DIO are one of few characters to have two different play styles. All three of them use Stands, whilst Joseph also uses the Ripple, and Ice and DIO retain their Vampire abilities. *Along with costumes seen on iconic volume covers, certain costumes also show up from side materials as well. One of Part 3 DIO's costumes is his Over Heaven outfit, Fugo's attire on the novel PurpleHaze Feedback and one of Rohan's costumes is his outfit from Under Execution Under Jailbreak. *Some animations were inspired not just by the manga, but other materials as well. Part 1 Dio, after performing his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes HHA, rears backward much like both versions of DIO did in the Capcom fighting game, and when Part 3 DIO performs a stand-alone Time Stop, The World flies outward, arms outstretched and hands curled into fists similar to how it appeared in the OVA. *Vampire characters (Dio Brando, DIO and Vanilla Ice) and Pillar Men characters (Wamuu, Kars and Esidisi, ) can't fight on stages that contains sunlight. To play on those stages they need to be equipped with the Red Stone of Aja on the character select screen. *Vanilla Ice is the only character who has a timer for how long his Stand can be activated for. Category:Video Games